


Bucky Barnes

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin



Series: Inside the Mind of.... [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Blood, Pain, Swearing, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes has never spent a moment not being grateful for Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and with a pretty short chapter. Sorry this took a while, but school has started back up so I'm not going to be able to post as often as I want. Also I'm not happy with how short it is, but I didn't really have a lot more detail to put in. So anyway, as promised, here's my fav suffering.

It was one of those rare moments when he was able to actually think, without distractions. He was cold and tired, and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for a few years. Unfortunately, James Buchanan Barnes was in no position to do so.

He was used to living on limited sleep, despite his complaints. Being in the army didn’t come with many benefits, but he got to serve his country to help bring peace back to the world. He would gladly give up a decent sleep schedule to do what he knew was right.

It hadn’t been easy, unsurprisingly. Back in Brooklyn, he was the tough, street smart asshole down on the docks. He acted like king of the damn world sometimes, and though he could take anything the army had to throw at him. He had thrown up four times during his first week (in secret of course), but had pushed through. He flew through training and boot camp, more than ready to pick up a gun and do his duty.

His mind had changed rather quickly during their first assault.

It was nothing like he expected. Battle cries and visions of destroying the enemy were quickly snuffed out by reality. Soldiers fell one by one. Battle cries became screams of pain and horror. The Germans were relentless, and there were multiple occasions where he was sure he wasn’t going to make it back. He prayed in these moments, to whatever might be out there, and he guessed someone must have been listening. But he was mostly thankful. Thankful for so many reasons, but there was one in particular that stood out.

Thank God Steve isn’t here.

He had gotten choked up on multiple occasions when he thought about Steve, at home, safe and sound. Coming to Europe would have killed him, and Bucky would be forever grateful. Thoughts of going home to Steve helped him get through the hell he was living in. Especially during his capture by HYDRA. The men in his unit were tortured one by one, their screams echoing through their makeshift prison. When it was his turn, he had refused to cooperate. He kicked and yelled and struggled but wasn’t strong enough to take down the three burly men who managed to strap him to a table.

He had closed his eyes, waiting for it to begin, but one of the HYDRA thugs was distracted by something on the ground. Something that had fallen out of Bucky’s pocket during the scuffle. It was a locket. Small and silver, and was with Bucky since the beginning. Inside was a picture of Steve. Small and smiling and fucking gorgeous. It was his favourite.

The officer who had opened it had snarled something at him in German, but Bucky just gave him a questioning look. Then in English:

“What the fuck is this?”

The other officers had gathered to look, and a cruel smile had crept onto the original one’s face.

“A picture of another man?”

Fear. Pure, spine tingling fear. Bucky swallowed thickly, but refused to lower his gaze. No doubt his treatment would be more brutal, but he wasn’t one to coward away or back down. The officer’s face had turned to one of disgust, and he threw the locket to the ground. He spit at it, and turned his full attention back to Bucky.

“Warmer Bruder.”

He said the one word with such disgust and hatred. Bucky didn’t speak a lick of German, but it wasn’t hard to figure out what it meant. He hadn’t had much time to dwell on it, because the other HYDRA officials begun their routine.

For hours they tortured him, desperate to gain information. But no matter the pain, all they got were his name and dog tag info. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Steve.

Steve, who came barreling in one day, coming to his rescue. Four times bigger than he should’ve been, ready to save the day. At first, Bucky thought that he was finally dying. That Steve was nothing but an illusion, a comfort in his final moments. But he had been able to grip onto him, to feel him, and he’s real oh my God he’s real and he’s here Steve I love you what the fuck…

That was when he knew that Steve would always be there for him, and always find him no matter what.

And that was why now, he wasn’t worried. He knew Steve would come for him, just like he always did. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but couldn’t wipe them away. He couldn’t feel his left arm, and his body had gone almost completely numb. The wind and snow were blinding him, but he could faintly make out patches of snow painted crimson.

Bucky was cold and tired, but that was ok. Someone would find him. In fact, just as he lost consciousness, he swore he heard voices coming his way.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If my German is wrong I'm sorry, I only know a few basic things and don't spend my days as a queer girl looking for homophobic words in other languages. So if it doesn't make sense let me know!


End file.
